go_onfandomcom-20200214-history
He Got Game, She Got Cats
He Got Game, She Got Cats is the second episode of the first season of Go On. It aired September 11, 2012. Summary When Ryan's tells Sonia to break up with her boyfriend, it has unintended consequences. Plot Ryan is feeling lonely. In fact, he tells his talk radio audience that the reason he won't be running the New York Marathon is because long distance running is lonely. On the way out of work, Steven teases Ryan's assistant Carrie, who's dressed for a night on the town. She declares that this is her first night out in two weeks, and no one's going to spoil it. Contrary to popular belief, Ryan hasn't been keeping her at the office late because there's a lot of work to do, but because he doesn't want to go home to his empty house - so he keeps coming up with lamer and lamer excuses to work late. Then, when he gets bored of the work, he tortures Carrie with the proposition, "You know what might be fun...?" which always has a lame activity to go along with it. The support group members are feeling down. George hates his new nursing home, and Sonia hates her boyfriend Jason's face. Lauren suggests digging deeper, prompting Ryan to let loose. They spend too much time in group talking; it's time to take action! When Sonia decides to dump her boyfriend, the group starts chanting, "Dump him!" so she picks up the phone and makes the call. Once again, Lauren tries to get her group under control, but Ryan leads them in another chant: "No more stasis! We want action!" Ryan snags Carrie as she's about to get on the elevator. They're going to have to work late again tonight. Carrie makes a show of calling her friend Sophie to say no, she won't be able to hang out at The Point tonight after all. After a few excruciatingly bored minutes at the office, Ryan tracks down Carrie and her friends Sophie and Reina at the club. Carrie does her best to get rid of Ryan, but Sophie and Reina are thrilled to have him, so their party of three quickly becomes a party of four. Ryan and Steven stop by to visit George, who seems to believe Steven is black. Ryan is skeptical, but Steven blames his "innate street credibility" and lets blind George believe what he will. George announces that he has summoned the guys to look at his most beloved treasure, a signed basketball from Wilt Chamberlain's 100-point game. Unfortunately, the Lucite box that was safekeeping the basketball is empty. The guys don't want to tell George the truth, but ultimately, they have to. The next day before group, Sonia thanks Ryan for his suggestion. Her new cat, Fuzzy Jason, is awesome, and so is Ryan. The only problem? Now Fuzzy Jason is home alone while Sonia is at work. Ryan advises Sonia to steer clear of feelings and do something, so Sonia decides she's going to get Fuzzy Jason a friend. Owen is surprised to find George dressed in his good suit, wearing all his jewelry, and wheeling a cart filled with his most precious belongings. Devastated by the loss of his most precious possession, George has made a decision. From now on, he's taking all his valuables with him. The next day, Ryan tells Carrie he got a text from Sonia and her new cat... and another new cat, and another new cat... It's starting to look like a lot of cats, so Ryan switches his attention to Carrie's social schedule. What's on tap for tonight? Carrie claims she made plans - set in stone - at a place Ryan would hate. It's not long before Ryan is sitting with Carrie, Reina and Sophie at a bar with pink drinks, having their hair blown out. Ryan's prying eyes can't stay away from Carrie's phone, and before long Sophie has spilled it: Carrie talks about a guy named Eric all the time. When Ryan starts chanting, "Carrie and Eric!" Carrie drags him outside for a good talking to: Ryan's gotta stop butting into her life. Ryan explains that he can't go home because everything reminds him of Janie. No one else cares about him like Carrie, his Vice-Janie. Carrie agrees to work out a deal, but there have to be guidelines, like no more throwing soccer balls at her head. Ryan will settle as long as he can call Carrie to repeat funny lines from "The Daily Show" and receive guidance on what to wear to a Havana wedding. He just wants to know that someone is thinking of him when he's not around. Carrie agrees to think, just as long as sometimes Ryan isn't actually around. Ryan returns home to find Sonia perched on his doorstep with six cat carriers. She wants him to cat-sit for a few hours because Lauren's stopping by her house to check in, and Sonia doesn't want her to get judgey about using cats to avoid human relationships. Apparently, Sonia has taken Ryan's call to action to heart, and now she can't stop acquiring cats. Later, Ryan's doorbell rings. Anne wants to know whether he told Sonia it was a good idea to start acquiring cats, then hands over a box of three more cats. When Ryan asks how Sonia could have gotten so many cats - and then spread them around - Anne reminds him that Sonia is crazy. It's not long before Owen, Yolanda, Danny and Fausta stop by with more cats. Mr. K stops by too, but for some odd reason, he has no cats. Ryan calls Lauren in the midst of her visit with a cat-free Sonia. Lauren explains that what Sonia really wants is a meaningful relationship with a boyfriend, but since she's afraid of abandonment, she compulsively turns to cats - they're a crutch, not a cure. Lauren proposes a deal: Ryan takes care of the cats, and Lauren will take care of Sonia. At the next group meeting, Sonia is cat-free. Lauren announces that Ryan got rid of all Sonia's cats except for one, which can be their group cat - a common bond they'll share for a long time to come. Afterwards, Ryan apologizes to Lauren. She really is good at what she does, and he won't interfere again. Lauren reminds him that everyone has unique gifts to bring to the group. Spying George sitting forlornly with all his possessions, Ryan hatches an idea. Ryan brings George to the Staples Center to enjoy some very expensive courtside seats at a Lakers game. It's a special night, and Ryan is going to be George's eyes. Eating nachos, Ryan is pleased to receive a text from Carrie reminding him that if he's eating nachos, he should take antacid. Ryan calls every single play. After a while, George tells him to shut up, he knows what's happening. He can hear the game better than Ryan can see it. Characters Starring Also Starring Co-starring Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes